


Perfect Machine

by HamB0ne



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, violence mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamB0ne/pseuds/HamB0ne
Summary: The perfect weapon was created out of hate.





	

A _perfect_ machine. Clean and pristine and build with care and horrible intent. A name had yet to be thought of. The creator didn't _care_ , nor did the weapon. After many attempts at building him anew and giving him life once again, there he was. The best way to get revenge is by using what has been destroyed against the destroyer.

 

Half robot half human, _or so he looked_. There wasn't a trace of human left inside him. All machine. Mostly metal. Though flesh was there, the only visible parts being his hands, calloused and partly dead.

 

The excitement his creator felt when the fingers twitched was unbelievable. Never had he been so gleeful. When the eyes shined with life he thought surely it was a dream.

 

“What shall I name you?” The question was just below a whisper, though the robot heard him just fine. A memory flashed through the creator's mind, and for a moment he thought the white armored machine could see it just as well.

 

“ _Havve Hogan_.” The robot looked to the man and awaited instruction. “Let us begin.”

 

Years of _destruction and death_ followed. And in those years, the creator grew fearful that his weapon would turn on him. So, after months of hard work and decision making, he'd built a time portal.

 

He lead Havve through the portal, promising a whole new playground for him to demolish. Instead, to Havve’s surprise, he sent him so far back in time that there were no people. Assuring him that there was a cave that held millions of people inside, he trapped Havve and crushed him with boulders.

 

Ripping out the very thing that gave him _life_ , his creator left him. Hoping he'd rust and be a threat no longer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing I wrote while waiting in the car for my brother. This was just for fun and I'd been thinking about writing this for a long time.


End file.
